


Now it's Perfect

by blackrose_17



Series: Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: It is Dean's first birthday in Heaven that truly matters and he spends it with Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Trope Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124840
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	Now it's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Trope bingo card reunion

Time had no meaning in Heaven, Dean didn't know how long he had driven down the road in his beloved Impala waiting for Sam to join him. He knew that he could spend time with his parents and Bobby as well as the rest of his friends but it just didn't feel right, not until Sam was with him.

Dean had meant what he said to Bobby that Heaven was almost perfect it wouldn't be until Sam joined him.

So when he arrived at the bridge, the bridge that Dean had gone seeking Sam out at Stanford he knew something special had happened. Parking the Impala and climbing out of it he admired the scenery. He had to admit that Jack and Castiel had done a spectacular job in recreating Heaven.

When he felt it, the missing piece of his soul uniting with his and he knew what that meant. "Hey, Sammy." Turning Dean was face to face with his soulmate.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat Sam looked the same as he did the day he left him as his baby brother, his whole world smiled back at him, "Hi Dean."

Dean could see the nervousness in Sam's eyes and that just wouldn't do moving he pulled Sam into his arms and felt at peace. He was whole finally.

It was Dean’s first birthday in Heaven where he could spend it with Sam. The first birthday in all of these years that mattered to him. He knew that Sam wanted to make a celebration out of it. They hadn't left their house since they had been reunited.

Of course, that was after they broke in their Heaven version of the Impala, the real Impala had been given to their son and that had filled Dean with warmth knowing that they had a son, he just wished that he had a chance to meet him.

But right now Dean was enjoying the sight of Sam's naked body as he slept soundly beside him. He wanted to visit their parents again; he wanted to hang out with Bobby and Rufus, to see Pamela and Jo. And they would there was no avoiding spending his birthday with them but this was the first birthday in years that he spent with Sam. He knew Sam well and he knew that his birthday would have been a hard day for Sam.

"I can hear you thinking." Sam's sleep-filled voice broke Dean's thoughts and he looked down to see Sam staring up at him. "What has got you thinking so hard."

Shifting so he could take Sam into his arms Dean pressed a kiss on the top of Sam's head. "How hard it was for you for my birthday all these years we were apart."

A look of sadness appeared in Sam's eyes, "I am not going to lie it was. They were some of the hardest days of my life even up until the end. Our son helped but still, it was painful knowing that you were gone. But today we can finally celebrate your birthday together once again."

Wanting to wipe that look of sadness off of Sam's face Dean moved so that Sam's body was under his, "Well whatever celebration you have planned can wait I would much rather stay in bed with you." Dean purred out.

"It's a good thing we planned your party for later this evening and I made sure to have a special cake for just us where you can eat it off of me," Sam whispered seductively.

Heat and lust filled Dean's eyes, "I love the way you think baby boy."

Safe to say they were late to Dean's birthday party.


End file.
